


From Afar

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace had been down lately, and Marco has an idea that just might spiral into something more. High School Secret Admirer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shockandlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/gifts).



> For shockandlock for a veeeeeery late birthday present! With some entirely unsubtle snooping I found out she liked high school AUs and dramatic revels, so this happened. I apologize for sappiness in advance.

_Dear Ace,_

_I’ve rewritten this more times than I care to count, and I still can’t believe I’m going to do this, but I don’t know, you’ve been down lately, so yeah. I like you. Too much really, and while it is damned inconvenient given the circumstances, I wouldn’t give it up for the world. There are reasons I can’t tell you face to face, but you’ve seemed upset these last few weeks since your breakup with Vivi (who I try to only hate a little, which works almost never), and I wanted to cheer you up. Or something._

_I don’t know what you’ve been sad about, if it is that or something else, but I just wanted you to know that you are definitely worth loving, and I don’t regret it in the slightest, no matter that I could never hope to have it reciprocated. I hope you have a wonderful week, and I’ll be seeing you around._

_WIth love,_

_An admirer_

It gave no clues as to who could have written it, and that wasn’t likely to change no matter how much Ace stared at it, but he couldn’t help that hope he’d figure it out sometime. Who would send this? It was on fairly nice stationary, but nothing too out there, so he couldn’t use that to track it, and the writing was in gorgeous cursive that no one actually ever used, so even if he knew the person’s handwriting that would be no help. He’d gotten it almost two weeks ago now on a Monday. The letter had been slipped into his locker sometime between when he’d left on Friday and his first class on Monday.

He sighed and took the second out of its envelope, the familiar words wrapping around him comfortingly and bringing a smile to his lips despite his frustration at not being able to thank the person or respond, or ask them why they thought it was impossible to the point that they’d never even think of trying.

_Dear Ace,_

_And here I find myself writing again. It’s a bit addictive, you know? You smiled more last week, especially on Monday, and it’s more than a little intoxicating to think that might have had something to do with me. If you want me to stop, sending these, just put a sticker or some tape or something on your locker, and I will. I don’t even really know what to write that wouldn’t give me away, but I do want to say thank you._

_Thank you for reading my letter, thank you for smiling again, and thank you most of all for being here and making my days bright no matter your mood. I love you, and I really ought to stop this because it's not making it any easier, but I find I don’t care._

_Always yours,_

_An admirer_

It was different stationary, but the writing was the exact same, and Ace was sure it was burned into his mind, just like the contents of the letters. He could hardly force everyone he knew do a handwriting test though, especially without causing suspicion

Ace hadn’t expected the next letter to fall out of his locker on the next Monday, had almost given up on finding the author, which seemed an insurmountable task when absolutely no one had acted the slightest bit different after he received it. He’d told Sabo and Luffy about it of course, but they hadn’t know anything either. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was already one, and he had to get up for school tomorrow, and for once, he was excited.

Tomorrow was Monday.

 

* * *

 

Ace’s heart raced, thudding in his ears as he approached his locker. Sabo nudged him with an elbow when he slowed and stared at his closed locker without making a move to open it, and shook his head at him.

“Dude, it’s either going to be in there or it’s not, so just open it and find out. Maybe it will be signed this time.”

“Thank you for that useless bit of advice.”

“Oi, you’re the one who asked me to come with you for moral support.”

“I did no such thing! You invited yourself along because you’re curious, bastard!”

“It might not have been outloud, but I heard it nonetheless,” Sabo said, and Ace rolled his eyes. They only had a bit of time before their first class anyway, despite Sabo dragging them all to school a bit earlier just for this, which Ace was in no way grateful for. Luffy blinked at them sleepily as they continued arguing and just opened Ace’s locker, and an envelope slid out onto the floor.

“He’d not skip a day, Ace. Don’t be silly.” He yawned and leaned back against the lockers as if he hadn’t just said something highly suspicious.

“Luffy,” Ace drawled, and Luffy’s eyes snapped open, even as Sabo put a hand on Ace’s arm to keep him calm, “do you know who the letters are from? The person I’ve been searching for for weeks?” The bell rang, a terrible clamor right above their heads, and Ace cursed the location of his locker once again.

“Uhhh, I have to go to class now,” Luffy said and dashed off, narrowly escaping Ace’s grasp only because Sabo blocked him. He spun to Sabo, brow raised.

“I know you’re going to be mad at him, but just think before you go haring off after him.” Sabo grabbed the stuff Ace needed for class and began dragging him to first period. “One you know now it’s a guy, and that cuts down on possibilities. And two, your mystery guy has a reason for being secretive, doesn’t he? Or he’d just ask you out. And three,” Sabo grinned at him, “you now have a way to answer the letters.” Ace blinked. Maybe Sabo had a point.

They sat down in their seats, and Ace already knew he’d not be paying attention to history today. He hurriedly opened his letter before other people would start crowding into the room.

_Dear Ace,_

_It was ridiculous how happy it made me that you didn’t put anything on your locker. Seriously ridiculous. I can only think that my pathetic efforts to cheer you up have been well received. I find myself at a loss for what to write however. I can’t ask you any questions about yourself, for you can’t answer. I can’t tell you anything about me because it might let you figure out who I am. I could try and write a proper love letter, but honestly, I couldn’t do you justice, and I find them all a bit ridiculous._

_I couldn’t name what about you makes me love you because I love all of you, not the pieces. But you looked too happy when I saw you last Monday for me to not at least say something, which apparently amounts to I have nothing to say, but I’ll keep trying for you. Also, please stop looking so damn perfect all the time. I would appreciate it greatly (an utter lie)._

_Thinking of you,_

_An admirer_

Ace shoved his letter in his bag as people began filing into the room, digging through his backpack for a pen and a notebook. He had a letter to write, and Luffy would be in his next class, so there was only so much time.  He realized too late that he didn’t have a pen, and they had assigned seats in this class, with Sabo all the way across the room. Ace sighed, and tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him.

“Pssst, Marco! Can I borrow a pen?” Ace asked, and Marco turned around with one eyebrow raised.

“Again? You’re not going to actually take notes are you?” Ace huffed at his teasing tone but grinned.

“Nah, but I have to write something.” The bell rang before Marco could inquire and the teacher walked in, and Ace heaved a sigh of relief. He’d not shared the notes with any of his friends, just his brothers, and he wanted to keep it like that, especially if he was going to answer them. It was his secret reason to smile.

Marco passed him back a pen as the teacher started their lecture, Ace tuning it out, and opening his notebook, trying to find the words to even begin.

 

* * *

 

Marco frowned down at his rather pathetic sandwich, mind miles away from the suspicious looking tuna salad and the one sad,wilted lettuce leaf. Today in history, Ace hadn’t seemed the same as the previous two weeks. He’d been distracted after getting his letters, sure, but today had been different. And he’d not kept it out to reread it over and over like he had the previous weeks (and hadn’t it made his heart jump to see his own stationary in plain sight on Ace’s desk the first day).

What the hell had he been writing that was so important? Knowing Ace it definitely hadn’t been notes, even if it was a review session for the test later this week. Maybe he’d gotten the idea to write letters to someone else because of him.

Marco glared at his perfectly innocent sandwich. It had better not be Vivi. He had nothing against the girl, really, and if she’d made Ace happy, he’d have no complaints, but they didn’t suit or even seem to like each other. While Ace hadn’t told him anything about their break up, it was easy to see it had hit him harder than Vivi. The whole thing had been... strange really.  

Regardless, it would really gall him if his own way of flirting with Ace was used to get them back together. It was frustrating because Ace tended to keep to himself and his brothers apart from Luffy’s friends (and Marco never really got the impression Ace being friends with Luffy’s friends was in anyway voluntary). Sure, Marco would say he was friends with Ace, but in that casual they’d-sat-next-to-each-other-in-a-couple-classes way.

He could have tried to get closer to Ace, but he knew Ace was straight for sure after Vivi, and it would make him feel guilty, like he has pretending to be friends with him for ulterior motives. What he was already doing was bad enou-

“Are you going to eat that?” A voice right next to Marco asked, and he jumped in the uncomfortable school cafeteria chair, almost losing the sandwich. Luffy blinked at him as he slid into the empty seat next to Marco. They both had sixth period lunch, and Marco had learned early on this year about Luffy’s appetite. Most people had lunch earlier, and it hadn’t been hard to have a table to himself since he didn’t really talk to any of the people who had lunch at this time. He wordlessly handed over the sandwich. He wasn’t hungry anyway.

Luffy devoured the sandwich in record time, licking his fingers when he was done, and Marco eyed him warily, wondering if it was just the sandwich that had brought him here. He’d been so careless, letting Ace’s brother catch him slipping the last letter into Ace’s locker, but Ace had never started acting differently. Marco supposed he should take him at his word when he’d said to do his best not to tell, though given Luffy’s reputation of not being able to lie, he wasn’t sure that was worth much.

He smiled a bit remembering their hushed conversation in the deserted hall late Friday afternoon, when Luffy had told him how happy he’d made Ace. That he wouldn’t tell because Ace did need cheering up, and Marco had done better than all his and Sabo’s efforts.

“I have something for you,” Luffy said, cutting into his musings, and Marco’s stomach sank so fast he thought he might just have to throw up, but Luffy held up a hand. “And before you freak out, I didn’t tell him. He found out I knew though, and he was going to make me tell, but Sabo must have said something, and instead he told me not to tell him who you were and to give you this.”

Marco reeled internally, trying to process that Ace knew Luffy knew, but before he could recover, Luffy slid a torn piece of notebook paper towards him, folded into thirds. Ace had asked to borrow a pen to write to him.

“And don’t worry, I asked Nami and Robin to help me make sure I talk to everyone today. You’ll be the least suspicious of the lot since you had food, and they won’t ask any questions.” Luffy laughed-- presumably at Marco’s gaping face-- and sprang away, leaving Marco with something far more interesting to stare at than a pathetic looking sandwich.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t read it until he was out of school, both because he was in no way sure he could keep a straight face reading whatever Ace had to say to him, and because he was a little scared to know what it said. There was all sorts of potential wrapped up in that little note, and Marco was uncertain he wanted to know honestly. It could still be good as long as he didn’t open it. He would have said Ace would’ve forced Luffy into giving up his identity, not have him pass Marco a note.

This afternoon Marco had nothing after school so he walked to the small park in between his house and school, a small place, just some benches and a fountain tucked away in a grove of trees, brightly colored flowers perfuming the air. It was almost always deserted, and that was perfect for this-- he’d written both letters here as well, home not being a guarantee of privacy in his family.

When he’d sat down, Marco took a deep breath and unfolded the hastily scrawled note, his heart pounding in his chest.

_Dear Admirer,_

_Thank you so much. Though I’m dying to know who you are, Sabo (you know who he is right? I mean you know Luffy, but he’s my other brother if you don’t know) pointed out that you clearly have a reason for remaining secret. I’m willing to respect that, but I would like to know the reason if you don’t think that would give too much away. You puzzle me because you seem so forward and direct, yet you keep your identity a secret._

_I can’t really find the words to express how flattered and appreciative I am that you would think so highly of me. You were right about me being down lately, and it’s been nice to have something different to think about, a little mystery to spice up life._

_I don’t have much time before I’ll run back into Luffy and force him to give this to you (sorry about that btw, but it was the only thing I could think of), and the bell will ring soon, and I really ought to return this pen to Marco since I’ve stolen like 6 from him already this year. I thought we could have maybe a more two sided correspondence if that would appeal to you. My locker combo is 5-42-23, and I’ll leave my responses in there. Feel free to ask anything, and I promise not to try to catch you._

_You seem to feel like there is some definite reason why I would never return your feelings, and I obviously can’t argue you without knowing who you are, but at least you’ll be able to ask the questions you wanted to._

_Thank you,_

_Ace_

Marco breath caught as he finished the letter, eyes jumping back to the beginning to reread it over again. Ace wanted to have a sort of anonymous correspondence with him? That was... amazing, but it was no way to get over him. He obviously didn’t know Marco was a guy from the last bit. This was insanity: he was just going to end up with a broken heart.

But Marco smiled and reread his letter one more time, soaking up the warmth he got from it, fingers tracing the part that had his name, and knew there was no way he was going to be smart about this and ignore it. Really, it had been inevitable since the first day he’d set eyes on Ace, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

 

* * *

 

Ace was the one to wake everyone up the next day instead of Sabo, and it might have been an hour early. Or two. It had taken lots of cursing and moaning, complaints, muttered comments that were surely rude, copious amounts of coffee, and the tragic death of no fewer than two pillows, but they were all assembled in the kitchen, Sabo blearily preparing breakfast as the sky began to lighten.

Luffy groaned. “If I tell you who it is, can we go back to sleep?” He yawned loudly, not even the smell of bacon coaxing him out of his slump on the kitchen table.

“No!” Everyone jumped at Ace’s forceful denial, Sabo nearly flinging the bacon out of the pan. “ I’m not going to try and find out who he is if he doesn’t want me to know.”

“He better be hot for all of this,” Sabo muttered into the stove then raised his voice. “Hey, Luffy, is he hot at least?”

Luffy frowned in concentration. “Well, he’s been super nervous both times, so probably he was hot?” Ace snickered at the response, and Sabo groaned as he dished up breakfast, shaking his head at himself.

They reached school more than half an hour later despite the full breakfast they’d made (which completely destroyed Luffy’s reluctance to being dragged out of bed, and now Ace was more worried that they’d never not get up early again). Luffy ran off as soon as they got there, but Sabo walked with him to his locker.

“I’ll leave you to your dithering and head to the library to sleep, but before I forget, I have something for you,” Sabo said and slung his backpack over one shoulder to rummage through it. He pulled out a box of cards and handed it to Ace along with a couple pens. “Have fun, bro. It’s nice to see you smiling over someone.”

He left before Ace had a chance to snap at him for being too sentimental, and Ace huffed, opening his locker, forgetting to be hesitant in his annoyance. A blue envelope slid out, and his stomach flipped, heart pounding in his ears as he scooped it up. He opened it there-- it would be at least twenty minutes before anyone sane turned up to school-- fingers tripping over opening the envelope.

_Dear Ace,_

_Let’s just say there is a reason and leave it at that for now. I don’t mean to give out any clues, even if Luffy seems like he’d spill if you just looked at him the wrong way. He promised to do his best though, so we’ll see. I swear he is trying to give me a heart attack._

_I’m not opposed to a proper correspondence, though if I were smart I really would be. You’re a little bit irresistible, you know, and I worry that if I were to get to know you better that would only get worse._

_What are your favorite things to do outside of school? I read a lot, some of everything really, though my favorites are probably fantasy and suspense. I have rather an eclectic taste in music, and so many people end up putting songs on my iPod that I just get kind of used to that I’m really not even sure what is actually mine anymore..._

_I left you a present in your locker. Hope you don’t mind. I’ll check for a reply after school?_

_Yours always,_

_An admirer_

Ace looked in his locker curiously, laughing when he saw a package of pens, all in different colors. He switched out his books and set off to the library, sitting down next to a snoring Sabo and starting his response, humming under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Marco flopped down on his bed, his stack of letters clutched in one hand. They’d been writing almost every school day for more than a month now, and he had almost two dozen, all meticulously saved. He thumbed through them, smiling dopily and pausing to reread some of favorites. They’d gotten more and more personal, and Marco had been right to be wary. If he’d had a crush on Ace before, back when he’d known little beyond how much he loved his brothers, how he’d stand up for what he thought was right,  and how charming he was, it was nothing compared to now.

He opened the latest letter, holding his breath for what could be in it. He’d asked Ace about Vivi, and he wasn’t at all sure how Ace would respond. Ace had been a bit quieter lately, and Marco really wanted to know why.

_Dear admirer,_

_No, of course I don’t mind you asking about Vivi. To be honest, I’m not really sure I ever really liked her. I mean, I did like her-- still do-- but not like you’re supposed to like someone you’re dating. But she asked me out, and I didn’t know what to say, and I guess I was flattered, and so I said yes, and we just kind of coasted because neither of us knew how to break up with the other. We’re good friends now, and no, it wasn’t really her that made me upset._

_I just-- I don’t know. I guess it  was really nice to think that someone could love me, and it was a bit sad to know that she didn’t. I don’t blame her for it in the least, of course. I guess I’ve never known what love is, except maybe with you sometimes I think I understand. Sometimes you make me wonder-- do I love you? Can I when all I know about you was sent to me in letters apart from that you’re a guy and go to school with me?_

_Though I suppose I do see you everyday without noticing it. That makes me a bit sad to think about though, so I usually try not to. I did promise not to try to find you, but I’ve been finding it harder lately._

_Yours,_

_Ace_

Marco had to remind himself to breathe. Ace had known the whole time that he was a guy? Not only that, but far from being disgusted, he thought he might love him back? Marco swallowed hard, realizing that the reason Ace had been down lately was because of him, not Vivi or anything else.

It was his fault Ace was sad. Luckily it was something easily fixed, Marco thought as he put away the paper he’d gotten out earlier to send a reply.

 

* * *

 

Though it had been weeks since he’d dragged his brothers out of bed for moral support, instead going to school early by himself, Ace wasn’t the least bit surprised when he woke up at his now usual early time to smell sausages already cooking downstairs. He hadn’t told them that he’d basically confessed his love to a person he didn’t actually know, but then again he didn’t really have to. He was the dense one in the family, and Sabo and Luffy were perfectly capable of picking up on his nerves and probably figuring out why too.

It was too late to regret it now, and he wouldn’t if he could. Ace got ready in a haze, stumbling down the stairs to find his brothers looking far more awake than he’d expected and all of his favorite breakfast foods.

“Oh, good! You’re up!” Luffy said and got up and swiped his phone. Ace blinked as he fiddled with it, looking to Sabo fo explanation, but Sabo just shrugged and finished plating breakfast. Luffy let out a triumphant little ha! and sat back in his chair, holding the phone up to his ear. Sabo set down breakfast, and he and Ace sat down, but Luffy didn’t start eating.

Finally the person must have picked up because Luffy laughed. “Don’t freak out, it’s just me. Luffy. I lost my phone last week, so I didn’t have your number.”

His eyes darkened, and Ace and Sabo traded concerned glances. “Are you going to fix this?”

The person on the other end end spoke for more than a minute, and Luffy nodded. “Good. That’s alright then.”

He paused, listening to the person on the other end again, blinking.

“Woah, you can check who you’ve called? Did you know that, guys?” he looked at Ace and Sabo, stars in his eyes, and they both sighed.

“Well, I’ll just toss it out the window or something. That way he won’t see it.” Ace frantically shook his head, Sabo following suit. They already had to find a way to replace one lost phone this month. Explaining the loss of two phones to Garp would just not go well. It suddenly occurred to Ace just who Luffy had called, and his eyes widened.

“Oh, Ace and Sabo said no. I could give it to Sabo, maybe?” Ace was still stunned, but Sabo managed to nodded in agreement, and Ace managed to let out a relieved breath.   

“Of course, he’s here. It’s breakfast time, and it’s his phone.” Luffy pouted at Ace’s admirer, whose number was apparently in Ace’s phone and had been this whole time. “Yeah, the usual early time.” The person on the other end said something, and Luffy laughed

“Okay, bye!” Luffy said and handed the phone to Sabo, who immediately checked who it was and whistled, eyebrows raised.

“Oi, Sabo!” Ace protested.

“Oh, c’mon, you can’t expect me not to look.” Sabo turned to Luffy, who’d already dug into breakfast. “So it’s all okay then?”

Luffy nodded, and Sabo relaxed, starting on his own breakfast.

“Best not to worry about it, bro. Luffy said it would be okay, so just eat your breakfast, and go get your next letter.” Mischief danced in Sabo’s eyes, and he smirked at Ace. “Plus, he really is hot.” Ace rolled his eyes, and pretended like his stomach was roiling.

“I hate you both,” Ace said. “But thanks.” They grinned at him, and for the first time in a week, breakfast was a merry affair.

 

* * *

 

When Ace rounded the corner to his locker, Marco realized he was in no way prepared for this. There wasn’t any time to be concerned about that though, so he shoved it down and closed his own locker, three down from Ace’s.

“Oh, hey Marco, you’re early,” Ace said, eyes sliding from him to stare at his locker uneasily. Somehow Ace being nervous too, made it easy, and Marco smiled.

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to be disappointed there wasn’t a letter today, but I couldn’t figure out how to write it without being really lame, so I thought this might be better.” Ace’s eyes widened, and Marco squashed down the urge to shift from foot to foot as Ace processed.

“I hope you’re not too disappoi-” Marco stumbled back when Ace threw himself at him, clinging to him tightly like him might vanish. Marco stared down at Ace in shock, eventually relaxing and wrapping his arms around him in return.

“Marco,” Ace whispered against his neck, and Marco almost shuddered at the way Ace almost seemed to taste it as he spoke. “I could never be disappointed with you. Never.” Marco tightened his grip on Ace, who made a pleased little hum that lanced through Marco, his mind reeling that this was really happening.

“As much as I hate to say this,” he eventually said voice a bit muffled by Ace’s hair, “and I really, really hate to say this, but people are going to start arriving soon.” Ace huffed and pulled away from Marco slowly, smiling up at him. A considering look crossed his face, and he grinned, mischief brimming in his smile, before he set his arms on Marco’s shoulders and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

It was brief, only a moment, but it felt like the everything stopped, Marco’s world narrowing to the simple connection between them and the happiness that shone in Ace’s eyes. Marco licked his lips when Ace released him, thrilled at the way Ace’s eyes followed the movement.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart, but the wicked glance Ace sent him told him that he should just stop trying.

“Fine,” Ace drawled, “ I guess we should head to history now. You don’t happen to be free later, do you?” At Marco’s nod, Ace smiled, and really, it wasn’t fair how much that smile affected him. “Good, because I owe you like 15 pens or something. I’ll have to find some way of making it up to you.”

Marco grinned and let Ace pull him to their first class, absently realizing he didn’t have any of his notebooks. “Well, there’s a little shop not far away where I normally get them...” Ace turned to him incredulous, and Marco had to laugh, happiness overflowing as he linked their hands. I don’t begrudge you a few pens, Ace. How about we go see that movie you’ve been wanting to see instead?”

Ace’s grin was more than answer enough.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Marco,_

_It’s been a couple of weeks since I found out who you were, and I realized there’s something I’ve yet to say to you. I was just going to say it, but somehow it seems more appropriate to do it like this. I love you. I wanted to be absolutely sure before I said anything (though haha, I really kind of told you in the last one, didn’t I?)_

_Anyway, I can’t thank you enough for sending me that letter two months ago. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore, and you make each and every day just a little bit brighter._

_Love,_

_Ace_

Marco smiled as he finished the letter that had fallen out of his locker. He turned to Ace, who was blushing ever so slightly as he stood next to him, and Marco kissed him in front of everyone in the hall, ignoring the gasps from startled classmates.

“I love you too.”

 

 

  
  



End file.
